


Night to Remember

by tangerineprince



Series: Verkwan Oneshots! [3]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Gay Bar, M/M, Moonbin - Freeform, Unrequited Love, a little teeny bit of smut, bartender!Vernon, it last for like two seconds dont worry, just a teeny angst though, yes it's astro moonbin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2019-02-04 09:08:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12767688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tangerineprince/pseuds/tangerineprince
Summary: Vernon has an unrequited love towards Seungkwan. Seungkwan would always visit his bar and complains about the guys he dated. Vernon can't handle the pain.





	Night to Remember

**Author's Note:**

> I'm starting to write this at midnight wow, I should sleep.  
> Enjoy!

“Hansol, I dumped him.”

That’s pretty much what Seungkwan says every time he walks into Hansol’s bar. Ever since Seungkwan first started going out with Seungcheol in highschool, Seungkwan would immediately run to Hansol and cry to him about.

For Hansol, it should be just another normal day but every time Seungkwan utters the words _broke up_ , he internally feels really relieved.

“The usual, wine?” Hansol asked, as he cleaned a glass, getting ready for his best friend’s order.

Seungkwan nodded and plopped onto the seat beside the counter. He rested his head against the cold marble and sighed loudly. Hansol smiled at the cute pout that was plastered on Seungkwan’s lips.

“What happened this time?” Hansol asked as he placed the wine glass near Seungkwan’s head.

Seungkwan didn’t move from his position but instead stared at the design of the glass, carefully observing the lines and crystal shapes on the glass.

“Moonbin and I just don’t click,” Seungkwan answered.

Hansol frowned. “Kwannie, I thought Moonbin is straight, how did you eve—don’t tell me you hit him up.”

Seungkwan raised his head, his face clearly showing guilt. Hansol sighed, just how many times does his best friend want to repeat his mistake.

“Seungkwan, you literally just vowed less than two weeks ago that you’ll never attempt for a straight man again,” Hansol clucked. “He is a straight.”

“He said that he turned gay for me,” Seungkwan replied, pouting out even more which fluttered Hansol’s heart erratically. He added softly in a whisper, “And he’s good looking.”

“You can do better than that,” Vernon replied, sighing again. He poured out wine to the glass. Just as Seungkwan tried to retort back to his statement, Hansol had to attend another customer.

Seungkwan waited for him to come back, playing with the glass after finishing the drink. They couldn’t talk much so they decided to continue the conversation at Hansol’s apartment.

“Why is your room so messy?” Seungkwan complained as he opened the door. “Ew, there are clothes everywhere. Wow, this is even worse than usual.”

Usually, if he knows that Seungkwan is coming over, he immediately stuffs his dirty clothes to a place where it couldn’t be seen and clean up as much as he could. He would even spray on some air freshener.

He’s been doing this for years now.

Seungkwan jumped onto Hansol’s bed, immediately lying down and patting the space next to him for Hansol to join him.

“I have to wash up, Kwan,” Hansol said to which Seungkwan scrunched up his nose as if he has said something disgusting. Vernon laughed at his expression, amused.

“You can wash up tomorrow,” Seungkwan said as he pulled Vernon by the wrist making him fall down to the bed. Seungkwan tightly wrapped his arm over Hansol’s torso, determined to not let him go.

Vernon clenched his teeth, trying to keep himself in control. “I’m not you, Kwan,” Vernon replied. “I prefer to maintain hygiene.”

“Oh, shut up,” Kwan hissed, flicking Vernon’s forehead. “Just stay like this, can’t you see your best friend is feeling down.”

Vernon chuckled and rolled over to face Seungkwan properly. He gently grazed his thumb across Seungkwan’s soft cheeks and then pinched them which made Seungkwan hit him, mad that it might cause wrinkles.

This is the part that Vernon looks forward to after every break up. They would just cuddle all night and having Seungkwan that close to him in proximity made him more happy than anything else but also it felt like a slow death knowing that he would never have a chance with his best friend.

*

“Han…sol,” Seungkwan voiced out, his voice wavering. Vernon immediately stopped his work and rushed over to Seungkwan. He was looking miserable, eyes all red and puffy.

Vernon could feel anger and remorse filling inside of him. He knows what happened is related to his relationship. Seungkwan tends to go out a lot but he never gets really attached to his partner.

This is the first time in many years he has seen Seungkwan breaking down over a man. A man that’s not Hansol.

Vernon caressed Seungkwan’s hair gently, his hands only slightly brushing against the tangles of Seungkwan’s brown hair.

“What did Mingyu do?” Vernon asked. “He seemed like a good guy.”

“Good guy my ass, he was two-timing. He had another man even before we started going out. We went out for fucking three months now,” Seungkwan replied. “I need a gin—No, make that a tequila.”

Hansol sighed. “You’re going to get really drunk, let’s avoid that.”

Frankly, Hansol was really relieved that Mingyu let go of Seungkwan. When he saw the man; tall and tanned with flawless skin and perfect features, he thought of giving up his unrequited love. Every time he sees them bickering but in a flirtatious way, a great pang grips his heart.

Seungkwan slammed his fist against the counter, bringing in attention from others. Vernon bowed to the customers in an apologetic manner and motioned Soonyoung, his employee, to take over the front for a moment.

Vernon gently grabbed Seungkwan inside but Seungkwan was adamant on getting his drink. Finally, he resorted to giving him a Gin (better than a tequila, he thought). Seungkwan sat on the stool, inside of the counter.

Vernon noticed the look that his customers are giving him. They are all his regulars and they all know his long one-sided crush on Seungkwan. So seeing Seungkwan inside the counter where it was supposed to be _workers only_ and Seungkwan leaning his head onto Vernon’s shoulder earned him a lot of winks and thumbs up.

After a while, his other employee Chan called him inside so Vernon had to let go. Seungkwan didn’t want to move from his position, it felt pretty comfortable by now and he was pretty tired to follow Vernon inside so he laid his head against the wall and waited for Vernon to come back.

The bells tinkled at the presence of a new customer. Soonyoung who was in charge of the serving the customer suddenly exclaimed, “Wonwoo! You came tonight! Oh, you brought your boyfriend too, hello there bro.”

“Hey, Soonyoung.”

The familiar voice almost caused Seungkwan to have a heart attack. He didn’t move from his position and kept his head low. But that didn’t help since Wonwoo noticed his presence.

“Is that your co-worker? Is he okay, he seems sick,” Wonwoo spoke really softly but loud enough that Seungkwan could hear.

“Oh, Seungkwan? He’s not working here,” Soonyoung replied. “He’s close with the bar owner so he comes around to play a lot. He just went throu—”

“Ah, Soonyoung hyung,” Seungkwan cut him off. He stood up from his seat to show that he is fine. “I’m alright actually, just felt like having drinks tonight.”

The last thing Seungkwan would want is for Mingyu to know that he’s drowning himself in drinks to get over him.

“Mingyu?” Vernon asked, his tone clearly depicting surprise. He walked in and stood next to Seungkwan. Seungkwan softly held Vernon’s arm for support.

“Oh, you guys know each other?” Soonyoung asked. Wonwoo raised his eyebrows as well, showing his astonishment.

“Yeah,” Mingyu answered. “Vernon and I go to the same gym.”

It wasn’t a lie, they do go to the same gym but the two of them knows the better. They knew each other _very_ well.

“So,” Vernon started. He was confused how to handle the situation calmly. He clearly remembers how wrecked Seungkwan is right now and that’s all because of Mingyu so he couldn’t help but show hostility towards Mingyu. “What are you guys talking about?”

“Oh, I was just saying how Seungkwan just broke up with his boyfriend.”

The air was thickened with deafening silence. Soonyoung and Wonwoo was oblivious, their eyes clearly showed innocence not knowing how grave the situation at hand was.

Mingyu awkwardly stared at Seungkwan whose eyes were on Soonyoung, probably planning a thousand ways to kill him. Soonyoung must have caught up with the tensed silence because he decided to add on afterwards.

“Hey, it’s alright,” He started. He was smiling, telling him not to be down. “I know some guys. They are decent and really good-looking, I’ll introduce you to them.”

Vernon opened his mouth to speak up—he couldn’t stand any of this further so he decided to come up with a lie and solve the problem but Seungkwan cut him off before he even voiced out.

Seungkwan grabbed Vernon’s collar, pulling him down to his height and smashed his lips against Vernon’s.

Vernon was beyond shocked. He tensed up from the rough kiss that Seungkwan gave him. Seungkwan broke the kiss and faced Soonyoung to retort but Vernon pulled him back in for another kiss.

A long kiss.

The action startled Seungkwan, he didn’t expect Vernon to play along with his tactic this well. Slowly, he returned the kiss. Seungkwan felt like he was melting from the kiss—it wasn’t rough like earlier. It was so gentle and passionate at the same time. Slow with raspy breath, the sensation sent shiver down his spine.

Vernon grabbed Seungkwan’s waist, a cue for Seungkwan to straddle his legs around Vernon’s waist which Seungkwan immediately complied to. Seungkwan didn’t know what exactly was happening but the heat was getting into him and he couldn’t think straight (no pun intended).

Vernon gently placed Seungkwan on the counter, his lips still on Seungkwan’s. Finally, he broke off and wrapped his arms around Seungkwan and held him tightly.

He looked at Soonyoung, whose mouth and even eyes were wide open. The couple beside them had the same reaction too. As for his customers, they’ve been cheering him since Seungkwan made the move.

_Ha, they must be thinking that Seungkwan finally returns my feelings._

“Soonyoung hyung,” Vernon started, his voice laced with cold anger. “Don’t you know we are dating?”

“I-I knew you guys were really close, but I didn’t know you guys were dating,” Soonyoung answered, after regaining his senses. “When did this happen anyway?”

“Oh, we’ve been dating for a few years now,” Seungkwan replied. Seungkwan turned to face Hansol, biting his lip. “Isn’t that right, baby?”

Hansol held his breath at the word _baby_. He leaned down to nibble the tip of his beloved’s ear and kissed it. “Obviously.”

“We are going to take this home,” Vernon added. “Babe, can you take the keys that’s in my back pocket?”

Vernon’s arms are still around Seungkwan and Seungkwan’s were holding onto Vernon’s shoulder. Seungkwan nodded and traced down to his back pocket and handed the key to Vernon.

“Soonyoung, lock up later, I’m going to leave early.”

Soonyoung didn’t want to be the one in charge of closing but at that moment, he was too shocked to argue back. He just nodded and stared at the couple.

Vernon grabbed Seungkwan’s wrist and led him inside. He took his bags and then headed to the entrance to leave.

For a while, it was just silence. Vernon and Seungkwan didn’t utter a single word, only their footsteps were heard. After what felt like an eternity, Seungkwan broke the silence.

“I can’t believe you did that!” He voiced out, adding a _haha_ afterwards. Seungkwan was smiling, in contrast to Vernon’s glum expression. “That was amazing, I don’t feel sad anymore actually. Let’s celebrate at your apartment! I’ll message Jinseol-noona that I won’t be home tonight. ”

Vernon gave no reaction. His gaze was still on the road, eyes not meeting Seungkwan. He knew it was all an act, but he was into it. For a moment there, he was able to hold Seungkwan close and kiss him. Something he has been earning for years.

But it was all just an act.

“You were really into the role! I wasn’t expecting you to kiss,” Seungkwan further added. He linked his arms with Vernon’s which made him flinch and rested his head onto Vernon’s shoulder. “I’m so glad that you’re my best friend.”

“Don’t touch me.”

Seungkwan raised his head and looked at Vernon questioningly. “Huh?”

Vernon swat his arm away and stopped walking. “I said, _don’t_ touch me.”

Seungkwan just stood there, not knowing what to do. His legs were rooted to the ground, anxious and very much puzzled. He thought he misheard it at first. He looked at Vernon whose eyes were threatening to spill tears.

Vernon rarely cried, even in front of Seungkwan, his own best friend.

So seeing tears falling down his best friend’s cheeks blew his mind. “Hansollie, what’s wrong? Sorry, I shouldn’t have kissed you, did it bother you that much?” Seungkwan could feel tears stinging his eyes. “I’m so sorry, I know we are just best friends, don’t worry.”

“Fuck you,” Vernon swore. He covered his eyes with his right hand, his thumb and middle finger circling around his temples as if it would disappear how muddled up his mind is right now. “Fuck you, I’m tired of this bullshit.”

“Hansol, I won’t do it aga—”

“Stop,” Vernon answered. He took a step back from Seungkwan. “Please I beg you, just _stop_. I’m tired.”

“Is it stress? What is it? You can tell me, I will help y—”

“Seungkwan, for god’s sake, _shut the fuck up!_ ” Vernon yelled. Helpless anger simmered in him. “You can’t just help me right now! Do you even know my problem? Of course, you don’t! For more than _ten fucking years_ of my life, I have had feelings for you. Romantic feelings! I thought I would have a chance since you’re gay but every time I try to confess, you would ruin it by saying that I’m your fucking best friend. I don’t want to be your best friend. I want to be your fucking man!”

Vernon stopped to catch his breath, his strong gaze were still on Seungkwan who was overflowing with tears.

“You know,” Vernon said, after calming down a little. “I was planning to give up. You seemed really happy with that bastard Mingyu and so I thought I’d give up. Even after your break up, I thought to myself _no, don’t hope for anything_ because I’m tired and I should make myself a strict regimen to avoid having thoughts about you. I was adamant and tried my best to control my feelings but there you have to go and blow it! Kissing me just so that your pride won’t be hurt!”

“Hansol-ah, I didn’t mean it tha—”

“Of course,” Vernon cut him off again. He wasn’t letting Seungkwan speak. “I know, and that’s why I’m pissed. You have no idea how I felt every time you introduce your boyfriend to me. You have no idea how I feel afterwards when you break up and you would just snuggle into my bed and spoon me to sleep. You have no fucking idea how I felt when your lips were onto me. I just….I just can’t. I’m tired.”

Vernon rubbed his eyes and laughed sarcastically.  “I’m so dumb, why am I even saying this to you? I’m going home and don’t follow me. Please disappear from my life.”

Vernon left, wiping his tears, abandoning his Seungkwan in the middle of the road.

That night, both parties weren’t able to get a wink of sleep. Vernon decided to give up on sleep, instead he started writing rap verses about how empty and stranded he felt. His thoughts kept going back to Seungkwan’s soft and plump lips. It felt too good to be true.

Vernon slapped himself, trying to stop him from fantasising about kissing Seungkwan. _Daydreaming in the midst of the night, you brush my thoughts and sweep my sleep away_ , he added onto his rap.

 _Do I really need to end things now?_ Hansol thought to himself. He might have a better chance now, maybe..? He slapped himself once more for bringing up his own hopes again. _Ah, I don’t know._

His thoughts keep going back to the little while his hands were wrapped around Seungkwan’s childlike contour, his lips on the irresistible and fleshy of his love. Right now, a part of him desperately wants to run back to Seungkwan and continue to hold him—In fact, he was really worried whether Seungkwan has reached home safely that he messages Jinseol to check with her whether he’s home.

He wasn’t expecting to lash out on Seungkwan. He thought he could hold on a bit more and control better. His friendship is ruined and he knows that he will never have someone like Seungkwan in his life again. However, at that moment, he was just exhausted of everything that he lost the control over his emotions. Seungkwan’s existence turned out to be such a painful experience for him.

_It’s painful to see you._

* * *

Seungkwan couldn’t sleep either, just like his other half.

But the reason was different.

Rather than being completely horrified by Hansol’s outburst, he thought about it for a long while and accepted it. He wasn’t disgusted or repulsed. He was perfectly fine with it.

There’s only two things that’s bothering him:

  1. Seungkwan’s everything is Hansol. He can’t live without his best friend. He needs to make up with him as soon as possible.
  2. The goddamn kiss Hansol gave him.



Seungkwan kept replaying the scene where Hansol cupped his face and kissed him so softly. It was so gentle yet passionate and Seungkwan couldn’t help but melt into the kiss. Seungkwan even looked at his fist at one point and kissed it, picturing it to be Hansol’s lips.

Seungkwan had no idea what has gotten into him. He has kissed a lot of guys before, a lot of good-looking guys yet none of them has made him feel this way. In fact, during the kiss earlier, Seungkwan could feel himself getting half hard.

He couldn’t stop himself, in bed, imagining various scenarios. A small part of him felt guilty that he is not thinking about how to make up to his best friend, but Seungkwan just couldn’t stop himself.

He contemplated for a little while as his mind started picturing even more dirty scenarios and his hands were lingering at the elastic of his underwear. Finally, he gave in to the temptation and let his hand play with his member.

It was quick. As soon as he touched junior kwan, it was already overflowing with precum. He finished off much faster than he has ever did. As if that wasn’t enough to embarrass him, Seungkwan accidentally slipped out and moaned his best friend’s name.

He stared at his hand, dirtied by the white juice. He sighed to himself and got up from bed, heading towards his bathroom. As he cleaned himself up, the image of Vernon hovering over him and whispering seductively to Seungkwan crossed his mind again, causing him to jerk off once more.

When he was finally done and cleaned himself up _again_ , he quickly wore a new underwear and washed his dirtied underwear. Then, he went back to bed.

By now, Seungkwan is close to killing himself. On the night he hurt his best friend’s feelings, here he is jerking off to the image of his best friend screwing him. _Twice._

 _Wow, I never thought I’d see Hansol this way_ , Seungkwan thought to himself. Maybe Hansol’s feelings aren’t one-sided after all.

But Seungkwan wasn’t sure—what if he was just feeling this at the moment because he was swept away by Hansol’s amazing kissing skills. He woke up from his bed again and turned on his laptop.

_Do I have a crush on my best friend?_

He pulled an all-nighter, researching about his feelings, jumping from one website to another. He even ended up watching Buzzfeed, and heck, it’s English for god’s sake.

When Jinseol went to wake him up in the morning, she was beyond shocked. Her brother, who never pulled an all-nighter, was sitting in front of the laptop and writing down notes meticulously. Seungkwan didn’t even realise his sister’s presence.

“Oi, did you wake up early or you actually pulled an all-nighter?” She asked. Seungkwan was snapped back to reality. He closed the laptop and glanced at the clock; it was seven in the morning.

“Wow, I stayed up all night, that’s a first,” He replied. “How did that happen?”

“You’re asking _me_?” Jinseol retorted. She narrowed her eyes at him and took a seat beside him. “What were you doing?”

“Nothing.”

“Hey, there’s nothing wrong with watching porn but watching it all night long is a bit—”

“No!” Seungkwan shouted, flabbergasted. “What the heck? No, don’t worry I was researching some stuffs, doing some kind of personality test and all.”

Jinseol grabbed the laptop and turned it on. It was asking for password and Seungkwan made a face at her. _You’ll never figure it out!_

Jinseol calmly typed in InsamGongsa. The laptop logged in and Jinseol turned to face her horrified brother. “What kind of idiot put their favorite volleyball team as their password?”

Jinseol read the first thing that was displayed. “Love compatibility test? Aish, you’re just in love that’s not abno—Hansol?!”

“Hey, I’m gay,” Seungkwan retorted, slightly hitting her arm.

“I know that but Hansol?” Jinseol was smiling. “Finally, he’s been waiting for years!”

And that’s how Seungkwan found out about how Hansol would just stare at him at random moments, completely ignoring his surroundings, which gives away his adoration towards Seungkwan.

“82 percent compatible?” Jinseol laughed. She read out the result which tremendously embarrassed Seungkwan, “You are the ideal couple: you can count on one another, are heading in the same direction and have all kinds of plans. Carry on… you could even make it to the Diamond Wedding Anniversary! Be careful, however, not to worry too much about others and become intrusive. You need to let them breathe and do their own thing in their own time.”

Jinseol finally gave his laptop back. “These tests are funny, but it’s saying the truth right now. What happened though? You suddenly have a crush on him out of nowhere?”

“We kissed last night, I was just playing around though. Then, he got mad at me and somehow confessed that he liked me for a long time and is tired of it, so somehow I just ended up thinking about stuffs and then—”

“My brother is an idiot,” She snorted. “Stop this drama. Just face him. I know Hansol as well, Boo Seungkwan. He’s probably writing lyrics about this, you know that too. Now, before he write an entire book of lyrics about getting heartbroken, go and make up with him.”

“He said he doesn’t want to see me anymore. He probably doesn’t care anymore, so I don’t think that will happen.”

“Yeah, right,” Jinseol replied. “He messaged me last night to make sure if you reached home safely.”

Seungkwan widened his eyes. “Are you for real? Do you think I have a chance then?”

“Yeah,” Jinseol answered immediately. “Just stop dawdling about and chase after him. He’s probably scared to see you but if you explain what you’re feeling, everything is gonna be fine.”

Seungkwan smiled at his sister. “Thank you, I will chase him down and make him face me.”

“Good,” Jinseol replied. She stood up and walked towards the door. “Chicken tonight to celebrate the occasion! My dumb brother finally returns my poor boy’s feelings.”

* * *

“Is Hansol here?”

Soonyoung sighed. Seungkwan has been asking him the same question after that weird night in which Soonyoung witnessed his employer making out with his lover—who he thought was just a close friend. This is the thirteenth day in a row, how did they end up fighting so bad after such a passionate kiss.

“Let me see,” Soonyoung answered. He knocked on the door and opened it to see Vernon crouching down right beside the door. “Vernon, can you stop doing that? It was amusing at first but now it’s just plain weird and boring. Seungkwan is asking for you again.”

“Tell him I’m not here.”

“We both know that he knows you’re here. Now man up and approach the poor lad, he’s been waiting for so long,” Soonyoung persuaded. Vernon shook his head and stayed put. Soonyoung sighed and went back to Seungkwan to let him know about the negative response.

Seungkwan by now is super done with Vernon. At first he felt really bad and guilty for unconsciously leading Vernon on, but by now he’s tired of chasing after Vernon just to talk to him.

“Soonyoung, can you just let me into the room?” He asked. Soonyoung was hesitant, Hansol is younger than him but he’s going to get really upset with Soonyoung later. What if he cut his pay? Hansol isn’t that kind of person but there’s still a possibility. Soonyoung needs money to open a dance studio.

Seeing that Soonyoung was taking a long time to answer and simply stared at the ceiling as if it’d give him answers, Seungkwan decided to take action himself. He climbed onto the stool and jumped over the counter, which snapped Soonyoung back to reality.

Sonyoung simply gaped as he watched Seungkwan marching into the workers’ room.

Seungkwan opened the door to a surprised Vernon. For a few seconds, they simply stared at each other in silence but when Seungkwan stepped forward, Vernon took a step back. The closer Seungkwan tries to get, the further Vernon steps away.

“Dude, just stay there, I just wanna talk,” Seungkwan said. He decided to just talk, even though he was standing pretty far from Vernon and that made him a tad bit uncomfortable.

“No! I don’t want to listen!” Vernon argued. He reached for the backdoor and started running out. Seungkwan was now the one gaping as he stared at Vernon running off.

“What the fuck is wrong with that idiot?” Seungkwan asked to no one but himself, as he ran after Vernon.

Now, it was quite a sight.

Imagine walking down the street and you see a hottie in a tight shirt and vest running down the street while covering his ears and the one chasing him is the cutest guy you have ever seen in pink hoodie and shorts. You’d think it would make sense if the pink guy was being chased instead.

“Chwe Vernon Hansol! Seungkwan screamed on top of his lungs. “I’m telling you to just stop and listen to me!”

“I don’t wanna hear anything!” Vernon shouted back. “Go away please! Leave me alone!”

It was really quite a sight, seeing men in their twenties running around in broad daylight, and it looked nothing but a couple fight to every passer-by.

Vernon took a turn and snooped into a back alley, hiding behind a pile of boxes. He saw Seungkwan passing by and looking for him. He waited till Seungkwan went out of sight and finally stood up to ran back to his bar when he was pulled from behind.

Seungkwan pulled him down and sat on top of Vernon. The position was so alluring that Vernon just wanted to cry from the overwhelming feelings.

“Please,” Vernon begged. “Just let me go.”

“Hear me out.”

“I don’t want to!” Vernon argues back. “I know what you’re trying to say and I don’t want to listen to it. You don’t understand how it feels, it’s so overwhelming and heart-breaking, and you have no idea what it felt like going through all those—”

Seungkwan leant in and gently pressed his lips against the quivering lips of his best friend. Vernon gasped which gave cue for Seungkwan to slide in his tongue. The kiss was intense, their tongues intertwined. Finally, Seungkwan let go to catch his breath.

“Listen, you fucktard,” Seungkwan started. “I think I like you. Like, in a romantic way.”

“You think?” Vernon retorted.

Seungkwan’s mind for a second there started to play You Think by his favorite girlgroup but he decided not to ruin the moment. “Yeah, trust me.”

“You’re just saying that so we can be friends again and talk to each other like normal. I don’t want that, I want to just date you. Do you understand me? I want to kiss you all the time and even have sex with you! You’d just be grossed out by me anyway—”

“I jacked off to you last night.”

Vernon’s eyes widened and finally, he looked at Seungkwan who was blushing so hard that he was red from the tips of his cheeks and ears down to his neck.

“Stop lyin—”

“It wasn’t just last night.”

Vernon didn’t know what to say but he leaned in closer to have a taste of Seungkwan’s lips. Seungkwan went along and took his time, kissing Vernon all over.

They both decided to take this home, so Vernon quickly brought him over to his apartment. As soon as they closed the front door, Vernon took off his top and gazed at Seungkwan, with both lust and love.

Seungkwan let his hands trace Vernon’s chiselled chest and kissed his collarbones. “Hansol, I want to take it slow but at the same time, I want to make it up for all the times I didn’t realise you.”

Vernon kissed Seungkwan’s forehead. “Let’s take our time then, we have all the time in the world. For now, let’s just kiss.”

That night was a memorable night. Seungkwan had only slept beside Vernon and cuddled with him in his bed. But that night, he was attacked by cascade of kisses and hickeys all over his neck.

Seungkwan turned to face Vernon, who was sleeping soundly with a smile still plastered on his lips. Seungkwan smiled at how innocent Vernon looked then and gave him a peck.

Seungkwan has not yet confirmed his feelings. He was new to this feeling. He just started looking at Vernon differently, so there shouldn’t be much hopes whether the relationship will progress or not, right?

Wrong. Seungkwan was still in doubt what to label his relationship with Vernon but in the end he thought the label doesn’t matter anyway. What matters is that he is super happy being with Vernon and being able to kiss him.

And that’s all that should matter.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Feels like I've rushed the ending. Maybe because my eyes kept closing ahahah, I hope people actually enjoyed this lmao


End file.
